Shattered Cage
by ironeye2106
Summary: "Tetsuya is nothing more, than an out-dated prototype." This Sentence sparked something in Kuroko...Something that cracks the emotional façade that acts like his shield, and crushes his heart in a vice grip...But when a Shadow is backed into a wall, a Monster will break out of the cage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beast Awakens

"Tetsuya is nothing more, than an out-dated prototype."

Hearing those words from his former captain, something in Kuroko shattered. Hearing those words from his creator, leader, _Emperor_...Everything felt hollow...the world around him swirled and went un-focused. Those words kept re-playing again and again, in his head while everything else was discarded.

**_"Out-dated...Prototype...Nothing more..."_**

* * *

The court was silent, as everyone was getting prepared for the third quarter. Rakuzan leading in with 35 points to 25. Tension escalated more and more with stolen glances from both teams. The constant murmurs of the crowd drowned out everything else. Hyuuga, seeing this took it upon himself to get everyone motivated again...even if it was just to not appear weak.

"Oi! Why the hell is everyone mopping! We've still got 2 quarters left!" Hyuuga bellowed to his team.

It appeared to have worked, seeing most of teammates perk up, with alight determined fire in their eyes. he couldn't help but let a smile grace his features, after seeing the new surge of power, Seirin was basically emitting in waves. That was until he looked over to the bench and frowned. Kuroko had his head down, with a towel draped over his head. He wasn't moving a muscle, Hyuuga couldn't blame him, after the shock he must have went through. He sighed and got ready for the next quarter.

* * *

**_"Out-dated...Prototype...Nothing more..."_**

Kuroko clenched his hands and his teeth ground in an attempt, to withstand the emotional agony he was feeling. Those words...those words left an ever-lasting mark on Kuroko. The person he looked up to, the person who made him who he was today...saw him as nothing more than a discarded project. That thought made an emotion Kuroko wasn't used to having seep through into his conscience...

_Anger_

He clenched his hands so tightly that blood seeped onto the ground, where he was sitting. Shadowed eyes glared at the ground with un-requited, un-censored, un-moving..._Hatred_.

The world seemed to slow down. Colour drained from his vision. Sound, went through a filter like water. There was nothing else to think about. Just **_Anger_**_._

* * *

"..Coach.." A breathy voice startled Aida Riko as she was surveying the current situation on court.

She looked over to see Kuroko, Head down and now shaking in whatever shock he was put through.

"Hai, Kuroko-kun?" She questioned, feeling slightly disturbed at the sight.

"..Put me in.." She was about to protest when the warning bell sounded for the start of the third-quarter.

She took a look at him and knew she would be better arguing with a wall. She sighed and called for a member change.

* * *

Everyone was confused. Actually, a better term would be dumb-founded. Why would they bring back Kuroko, he couldn't really...do anything now on the court.

"Ehh!? Little Phantom comes out to play again~!" Hayama shouts annoyingly.

"But I wonder why~?" He continues, with a lower voice.

Akashi says nothing, and stares at Kuroko getting up from his place on the seat. Shaking from an unknown cause. That's when he looks into Kurokos eyes.

**_"Impossible..."_**

* * *

Kuroko slowly walked to his place on the court, ignoring everything. Even the questions and concerned whispers of his teammates. He could care less right now. His hair, over-shadowed his eyes, giving him an ethereal and haunted feel.

Then the Bell sounded and Kurokos instinct took over. He vanished on the spot...and no one even noticed.

* * *

Kagami jumps at tip-off and hits it to Izuki, who then continues to go on offense. He runs up, but is then blocked by Nebuya. He sees the familiar flash of teal-blue in the corner of his eye, and without thinking, proceeds to throw the ball in that direction...but instead of hearing the ball get passed, he hears the ball stop in the receivers hands. Everyone stopped to look up at Kuroko who stood holding the ball in one of his hands. Shaking, and clenching his other hand, he looks up...

Everyone Gasps, excluding Akashi and Kuroko himself.

**_The Zone_**

Kurokos face is twisted into disgust and anger, as he looks towards Akashi.

"..Do not take me lightly Seijūrō...A phantom is something you should fear.." and without another word he was gone.

"NANI?!" Most shouted, while looking around, panicking.

**Baduum**

The sound of a ball hitting the floor caused everyone to freeze again. All they saw was a see through blur in their vision before the net swished.

"..After all..I am everywhere.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Phantom Mist

_**"Pain...Anger...Hunger...Akashi"**_

Everyone on the court were scrambling to get to their positions, still shell-shocked from the recent turn of events. Eyes darted back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of the new spectre that un-veiled himself. Ragged breaths were heard as they searched for the missing player.

**Baduum**

The familiar sound of the ball being dribbled, echoed across the court. Everyone froze. They couldn't move. Only watch, as the ball once again went through the hoop, and bounced uselessly onto the ground.

* * *

It was silent as the players once again tried to scan their perimeter, only to come up empty-handed. The atmosphere being tense was an understatement, as a cool chill settled onto the back of everyone's neck. Some shivered as the uncomfortable sensation seemed to whisper in the back of their ears.

Akashi noticed this happening to the players on the court, while staying unaffected. Perplexed, he looked to each of his teammates, to see them in awkward and clunky stances. This wasn't right. He looked back to the rest of the court as the game once again resumed.

* * *

Nebuya stormed through the middle of the court like a raging bull. These weaklings were nothing to him! He could crush them if he wanted to!

He saw something in the corner of his vision...Teal...

The ball was knocked out of his hands with such force, that he flinched away from it.

He looked up to see who dared step in his path, to tense and freeze.

Kuroko stood in front of Nebuya hunched and panting, while holding the ball in one dangling hand. His eyes shadowed and locked on the floor, before slowly and deliberately looking up.

Nebuya's own eyes widened as he gazed into Kuroko's. Cerulean orbs were glazed over, as they held an animalistic and predatory feel. That chill from earlier settled back onto his spine as he blinked. When his eyes opened he was met with air.

Rakuzan stared at the running form of Kuroko, before they realized their jobs. Hayama and Mibuchi moved onto Kuroko's path, to try and cut him off, only to see him take the ball in his hand and hold it to the roof. On instinct they both look up, only to see nothing, as Kuroko easily drives past them.

Mayuzumi tries the same thing by trying to cut off Kuroko. This time Kuroko Stops in his tracks, as he gazes at Mayuzumi with a blank face.

* * *

_**"Prototype"**_

Not even a second later, Kuroko's eyes narrow and his face clenches in rage. Mayuzumi could even hear a low growl, that seemed to resound from Kuroko himself.

"...You..." Kuroko growled out.

Before Mayuzumi could comprehend what was happening, Kuroko charged at him in a feral and un-coordinated run. Mayuzumi gasps and flinches backwards, he clenches his eyes shut as the impending impact was only a step away...only to feel nothing...only the uncomfortable and awkward feeling from before, cloak over him in a phantasmal mist. After another second he opens his eyes to see Kuroko blur past him.

"...I am the First Phantom...You should Grovel at my feet..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Battlefield of Ragnorok

**_"Red...Gold...Agony...Akashi"_**

Heterochromatic eyes looked into crazed cerulean, in an intense staring match. Not a breath was sounded and not a blink was given as the two players stood in-front of each other. Even though the match was meant to be played, no-one dared step into the invisible battlefield as two monsters fight for dominance.

A smirk appeared on the crimson haired Demon as he watched the rage induced face of his teal haired counter-part. Seeing this, the shadow began to tense in a ravenous fury.

"Tsk, Tetsuya, Tetsuya...are you really expecting to win this match...are you really expecting to surpass me...I created you...I moulded you into the perfect pawn...**_Your Nothing._**"

* * *

**_"...Nothing..."_**

The phantom player growled at his former captain in-front of him. His thoughts were plagued with hurt and depression. Just a shell of the once polite and level-headed boy that everyone knew beforehand. Only anger radiated in malicious waves as he glared at Akashi with all the killer intent that one could muster.

"..You...You tricked me...You betrayed me...I'm not that damned Phantom player anymore.." Kuroko ground out in a low voice.

Akashi seemed amused as his eyes glinted dangerously and the smirk from before widened. He decided to humour his former teammate in a dry voice.

"Oh? Then what are you then?"

An eerie chuckle bounded in Kuroko's throat. As his Glazed and soulless eyes seemed to gain a fire, they narrowed in obvious distaste.

"..I'm the thing that haunts you when you aren't looking...I'm the Spectre from your past.." Kuroko Said in a voice that held an icy edge.

He bent is knees to balance himself and chuckled once again, that seemed to slightly irritate Akashi. Kuroko continued with an ever escalating voice

"..But most of all...I Am Not Your _Slave_... I Am Not Your _Servant_!...I AM YOUR _DESTROYER!_...**_I AM YOUR MASTER!_**"

As soon as those words were said, Kuroko's left eye seemed to glint and morph from the offending flood lights. The once icy blue orb turned murky and dark, before once again morphing to an emerald green that shined and glared at Akashi dangerously.

Kuroko started to giggle before he threw his body back, as it escalated into boisterous laughter, that echoed across the stadium. Seirin and Rakuzan alike involuntarily shivered as the ghostly feeling from before seemed to grow more and more in intensity, but if it was at all possible, Akashi seemed to be Grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that so, Tetsuya? You never cease to amaze me...I should have left you crying and crumpled back in Teiko." Akashi whispered so only Kuroko could hear him. Kuroko only chuckled darkly, before they both locked eyes once again. Crimson to Emerald, Cerulean to Gold.

"..Seijūrō...**_I Will End You_**.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Observing Destiny

Aomine looked on from his seat at the top of the stadium. Widened eyes and a gaping mouth showed his disbelief as he watched Kuroko go past all of Rakuzan with ease. Shocked, to a loss of words he nudged the pink haired girl that sat next to him.

"S-Satsuki...W-what just happened?" Aomine said in a horse whisper, as his eyes didn't leave the form of Kuroko who was now staring at Akashi intently.

"..." There was no reply to his question, so risking missing anything on the court he looked towards his childhood friend.

He saw Momoi not moving a muscle as she bore her stare into Kuroko's back with widened eyes. When Aomine looked closer, he could see and hear her mumbling unintelligently. Only the words 'Ability' and 'Ultimate' could be heard audibly.

Shouting brought his attention back to court, to see Kuroko snarling at Akashi. The words that were shouted only seemed to shock him even more, to the point of his sun-kissed skin turning a pale shade. At the end of Kuroko's speech, he visibly saw Kuroko's left eye turn to an emerald green, even from the distance he was from his old shadow. Realisation seemed to dawn on him when he stared at Kuroko's new eye colour.

"Dear God...Tetsu..."

* * *

Aida Riko had at this point, dropped her clip-board onto the ground, making a loud 'Bang' as her usually attentive eyes seemed to glaze with shock and awe. She could hear the other Freshmen mumbling incoherently over each other.

"Did he just...?"

"W-what? I-I thought he couldn't.."

Along with the ever intelligent "Huh?" that seemed to spread across the stadium in a tidal wave of voices. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. It...It just wasn't...wasn't possible. She only had one thought in mind, as she stared at Kuroko's now emerald orb.

"How...?"

* * *

"Eh?...Kuroko...?" Kagami asked to nobody in particular as he stared at his shadow after his outburst. The words Kuroko said...It didn't make sense...The boy in front of him...the little, polite and basically see through kid that promised to make him the best in Japan...Just declared that he was Akashi's master and destroyer. It just didn't make sense. He felt a small tinge of worry for Kuroko, watching said person giggling and smiling maniacally. He didn't know what was going on...only that he didn't want to be involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Defiant

The staring match seemed to resume for what seemed like an eternity before Kuroko made his move. He dribbled and stepped to side only to see Akashi there to block his pathway. Even though it was an inconvenience, Kuroko's smile seemed to widen. He quickly turned and darted to the other side, noticing how Akashi seemed to mirror and follow his every movement.

Akashi, seemed to notice his slight distraction and quickly hit the ball from Kuroko's hand, while smirking in victory. He could only get two paces forward before Kuroko materialised in front of him.

"..Seijūrō...You honestly believed that I would let you get away that easily?... Now **_I'm_** disappointed in **_you_**.." Kuroko whispered, before chuckling.

"You should know Tetsuya...I wouldn't have it any other way." Akashi Smiled gleefully, cementing that he was actually enjoying the confrontation.

Kuroko, faster that anyone could track, stole the ball from Akashi and managed to recover the space he had before. Akashi this time, held his hand and arm over Kuroko's head, not letting him shoot. He leaned forward and whispered huskily into Kuroko's ear.

"I am absolute...There's no point in struggling Tetsuya...When you go forward, I'll be there waiting...When you step back, I'll advance like a swarm of bees...I lied before, but with good reason...Look at you now, staring defiantly in the face of the inevitable...It will be a shame to crush you back as my mindless little slave...But we cant have everything..." He ended with a bitter laugh.

"..Your forgetting something.."

"Oh? What?" Akashi said, generally curious.

"..I'm merely a shadow...but when a light is too close...A shadow will only get bigger and better.." Kuroko hoarsely revealed, his eyes filled with Giddiness and Excitement.

Before Akashi could question him, Kuroko quickly side-stepped to his right. Akashi seeing this, maneuvered in that direction to block him. Only for Kuroko Shimmer for a second and appear behind Akashi, shooting the ball and scoring.

Akashi's eyes widened slightly, before he returned to his usual amused smirk.

"Ah...Another one of your new tricks Tetsuya?... It will be fun to make them useless.." Akashi mused.

Akashi grabbed the ball and proceeded to sprint up the court with Kuroko hot on his tail, both either smirking or grinning like little children playing pranks on each other. Akashi managed to get to the Seirin basket, taking a shooting position. Kuroko leapt to block it. Akashi merely side-stepped him and flawlessly shot the ball and scored. Both of there grins widened, with determination.

* * *

The quarter continued with the players from both teams alike, not moving, only watching, amazed at the battle, that seemed to be fought by a demon and a ghost for supremacy. Their movements seemed to get much more violent and feral as there game continued in there own little world. Either joy, or determination was seen in both pairs of Heterochromatic eyes. The stadium watched in awe and in some cases, fear, for what was happening in front of them. It was the un-moveable object versus the un-stoppable force. The best hider against the best seeker. Even the occasional disturbing giggle or laugh echoed for everyone to hear. If one were to put it into words...It was terrifying.

"..Tetsuya...I have to say...You can be amazing if you want to...The Rakuzan colors would look better that that trash your wearing now...Join me.." Akashi said as he Stepped into Kuroko's vision.

"..We will see...Why don't we make a bet, ne?" Kuroko offered back.

"What kind Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned with a gleam in his eye that could only be described as excitement.

"..I lose...You own me...I win...I own **_you_**.." Kuroko said leveling his eyes with Akashi, to bring forth the challenge.

"Interesting Tetsuya...Hmmm...I accept...It will be fun ordering you around again.." Akashi held his head high, only for Kuroko to do the same.

**_"I'll Savor Torturing you Seijūrō"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sides of a Coin

The bell ringed, to signal the end of the third quarter. The players on the court merely shuffled off to their own sides while keeping a keen eye trained on the two miracles that seemed to move, in a very powerful and almost regal stride, to separate walls.

Both had wide, unblinking eyes as they stared at each other, almost like having some form of telepathic conversation. Akashi had his king-defining smirk, while Kuroko had a malicious grin that could have sparked fear into many hearts.

No one dared step towards them. No one dared try and talk to them. Everyone knew that it would be useless. Both had an aura that just screamed 'Predator' in their minds. Their pure blown Human instincts were even combating the thought of approaching them, as un-veiled hostility surrounded both of the teens.

Kuroko shifted to an upright posture, as he turned and walked away. Heads turned to look at him, as he glided to the dark hallway leading to the changing rooms. Every step he took, made the shadows around, embrace him before he was simply lost in the black nothingness. Akashi, has if synced with the teal haired player, made the same movements as his opponent, before he too, was enveloped in the darkness.

No one moved to them.

No one spoke to them.

No one wanted to be involved.

* * *

Kuroko analysed himself, from the mirror in the washroom. The pristine white tiled walls, accompanied by the hard, blaring lights, gave the whole room a very surgical and doctorial feel. Twin sets of cerulean eyes stared at each other, in horrific question.

"..What...Happened..?" He breathed, sorting through his mind and memories to fill in the blank space that puzzled him. How did he end up in the washroom?

A dark chuckle made him jump and turn to see the new intruder...To be met with nothing. Just the same white wall like the rest of the room. Another chuckle, that seemed to echo nowhere, surrounded his hearing. It was...mature to say the least, but it had a very macabre edge that made him unconsciously shiver.

"W-who's there?" He weakly called.

The chuckle started to get louder, and louder before it erupted into un-bearing and un-hinged laughter. Kuroko grabbed at his head as the offending noise bled into his mind painfully. In torment, he turned towards the mirror, trying to shake the noise out of his head with the fast movement. Eyes closed, hands dug into his scalp like claws. Shouts of anguish and agony exploded from Kuroko as he tried his hardest for the pain to stop. For the noise to stop. For the **LAUGHING TO STOP!**

Kuroko opened his eyes in a blurry and un-focused haze.

Silence

His breath hitched and his movements stopped in a numb euphoria, as he stared in horrific realization of the figure that loomed behind him, smiling dangerously.

A perfect copy of him, stared at him from the reflection in the mirror. One blazing green eye bore into him, while the copy's hand hovered next to his face.

"...W-w-who...?" Kuroko stuttered out, his blank facade replaced with one of terror.

The being chuckled hollowly into his ear, before whispering with an excited tone of voice.

**"..I am you...Just the one you want to keep hidden..."** The copy laughed emptily to him.

Kuroko now could not speak, only gaze into the emerald orb, mesmerised by its colour and dare he say it...familiarity.

**"..You may not want to believe it...but right now...I am the thing keeping you afloat...I'm a nightmare that will haunt your foes to the ends of the earth...I am the Monster you kept locked up...but you just set me free.."** The being hushed into his ear.

The copy, moved the hand beside his head, to hover over his left eye.

**"..And I will not stand for that scum, you called Captain, belittling me...Now can I?"**

The being moved its hand away, to show a bright, almost glowing Emerald eye...Then he Blacked out.

* * *

Akashi waited for Kuroko by the door of the washroom. As soon as he saw the person in question walk out, he grabbed him and slammed him into the wall next to the door. Both hands on either side of his head, as he levelled their eyes to meet. An amused Kuroko stared back at him, a smirk that rivalled his own played on the shadow's lips.

Silence.

Both monsters glared at each other in thinly veiled animosity. Both husks of their former selves.

The bell was again sounded to warn the players of the next quarter.

Without another thought, both straightened, sizing each other up. They smirked in sync, as they spun and marched towards the door leading back to the court.

Not a word was spoken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Estranged Code

Walking on a path of fear would take a man down a pointless and meaningless existence. Without risks, a man will never progress and will never be able to see a better day. Different masks of a person, will make a common face change on a dime, and create a beast that will ultimately pass the scale of normal men and make a large footprint on the minds of the weak-willed.

That was the mentality and method of Akashi Seijūrō. The story of his life and being was that passage, and every single decision, every single action and every single movement had those words inscribed onto them. Let the weak be oppressed and let the strong be worshipped. That was Akashi's motto.

No one dared to defy him. No one dared oppose him, and that was bliss.

But...This phantom...This insignificant and weak boy, barely able to hold his own against a superior force, stood to face him...Stood to _fight_ him...Stood to **_defy _**him.

That...Was unacceptable...He couldn't let this incident get past unharmed...He had to make an example...

Yet the boy held himself equal, to his almighty power and never once backed down. And not once did he feel anger nor surprise to see Kuroko's ability on opposing fields. He was of course on par with him, he taught him after all.

Yet an emotion from before swelled in him, and Akashi quickly associated it with his weak and inept other self. He stomped the emotion down without a second thought and carried on walking to the court.

But the emotion still puzzled him...was that...Pride?

Why would he feel pride in this insect, that defied him?

Why?

He couldn't fathom the answer.

* * *

Move undetected and observe from afar. Going round the objective is stronger than moving towards it. Unseen, no boundaries. Not acknowledged, more advantages. Move like a ghost, talk like a script and no one will pass notice towards you.

This was the life of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Surprise was a virtue, and a virtue would equal victory. Live by these rules and you would be superior.

But under pressure, rules were made to be twisted. That was Human nature. And at that moment when his mind began to become damaged and diluted with anger and depression, those rules were nothing but words scribed into a persons mind. Actions would lead to victory and revenge can feel so much sweeter...When the other is crushed at your feet.

He made a decision at that moment...

He would make Akashi, beg for forgiveness and mercy...**And He Would Laugh**...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Silent Husks

Silence. Many take it as a blissful pleasure. Others, see it as the eerie landscape spanning too many yards in front of them. Sometimes it builds tension to the later outcome or gives the impression of tranquillity. It all depends on the person viewing it. Be it a faceless mask walking on the street or the tyrannical king ruling with an iron fist. Perceive it as you may, but one thing is certain...the inevitability...Silence stretches, yes...but given its absolute bluntness of the truth that still lies, waiting at the surface, it is more akin to the likes of a drowned soul begging for escape, it will get what it wants...a voice...something to speak...Something to scream to the heavens...something...to show _humanity_...This was not the case for Kuroko Tetsuya or Akashi Seijūrō. You see these were merely faces in a crowd, names in a phonebook. They were something more...something that hides to preserve energy...To leap when the chance is right...

The two boys stood mirroring each other in every way. Every line of the face, down to the smirks and crazed but narrowed eyes, bared the most unsettling resemblances. Staring in an almost...playful, yet sadistic game of who will fall the farthest. Who will lose themselves in the aroma of the beast...Of the sweet, sweet satisfaction, of _doing something_. They were not the boys, no...People, that others loved, cared for...Abandoned.

They were merely in a disguise. A ruse out in the open. Imposters with nothing to lose, except every morale and rule they once had lived by.

Silence. Nothing. Not even the barest hint of a breath. Not even the squeak on the wooden and polished floor. Nothing. Unsettling as it may, or even downright horrifying, it was just dragging out the inevitable.

Fingers twitched, like animal's claws in sadistic anticipation. Smirks of arrogance repelled off one and other. They were **_Monsters_**. Plain and simple. Un-human. Alien to everyone on that court and sitting in the iron railed seats. It wasn't right...Not...Natural...

For you see, humans have a specific need. A need they seek out in desperate confusion, to the suffering prison of loneliness. A need that gives sanity to the insane and hope for the depressed... A voice to listen to...To talk to...That is **_Human_** need.

Yet here we are. Looking upon 'humans' staring at each other like animals. Almost communicating. Un-flinching, Un-moving.

Silence. No words had to be spoken, for they were already said. No actions had to be taken, as the only objective was destroying the other.

Glinted eyes had the audacity, to look...Murderous. They hated each other.

It is ironic, to say the least. Pupil and teacher on even grounds. Monsters crossing paths...Husks of their former selves...They weren't even human, to every single person in that stadium...

* * *

Kuroko watched in terror of what was unfolding.

This...wasn't happening.

He couldn't do anything.

Only watch as the tale was being told by another.

By a doppelganger of horrific proportions.

Shouts escaped his lips as he watched...himself.

Headaches, turned to downright gashes in his mind.

He was trapped.

He couldn't go anywhere.

Held prisoner by himself.

**_"LET ME OUT!"_**

A bark of a laugh was his response.

Silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Frozen

Kuroko looked at Akashi with unbarred amusement, bridled with a hint of underlying hostility. His breaths were ragged and open, while his mouth was set in an everlasting grin. His eyes were alight with madness and his hair jutted unceremoniously around his head in awkward angles. The shining emerald eye piercing into his opponent with wicked but silent threats.

All in all...Akashi wanted to laugh.

It might have been the superiority complex that was literally 'drilled' into his mind, or the silent confirmation of challenge beforehand...But he couldn't find the teal haired boy intimidating in the slightest.

His own appearance was almost on par with Kuroko. The joy in his eyes and the glee that was shown in his smile, gave him a very unnatural feel to spectators. His crimson hair moved like fire, while darkened like fresh blood.

A silky giggle echoed across the stadium, making others shiver and sweat from tension.

The offending was traced to Kuroko , who at this point was shaking from stunted hiccups that gave the impression of insanity.

His hands clenched into fists, while his eyes seemed to shine slightly brighter than before. His chest heaving from the humorous hiccups made his body rattle, as if being shaken by an invisible man.

"..Now Seijūrō...Are we going to play, ne?.." Kuroko said in a voice layered thick with obvious venom and sarcasm, while still maintaining a jovial edge.

"..Of course Tetsuya...Which way would you like to be mutilated this evening?.." Akashi responded with the same tone as Kuroko, albeit slightly more punctual.

Akashi's question made faces all-around turn pale, with frightened sickness.

On the other hand, Kuroko's smile widened and his newly heterochromatic eyes glinted mysteriously.

"..We will see who will be doing the mutilating...After all...Were would the fun be if there was no struggle?.." Kuroko rhetorically asked unnervingly.

Before Akashi had time to say another horrific remark, the bell for the game to start was sounded. Akashi's crazed eyes, now burned with pure-bred insanity at the sound of the shrill noise. His lips stretching back to its physical limits. One could only imagine, dead men laying at his feet.

"..Shall we?.."

* * *

They were still. Watching. Unmoving. To see who would take the initiative first.

Akashi, faster than predictably possible, swiped the ball from an unlucky player, who seemed to blur into the background, compared to the 'prodigies' that were at the center of the court.

Kuroko moved to block Akashi's path, but it was a futile effort as Akashi twisted round the barrier.

Akashi now leisurely sprinted to the basket. When he arrived at the destination he flicked his wrist, like one would do when giving a nonchalant order. The ball arched and glided into the basket, before ending with a _swoosh_.

"..Really?...Is that it?...You had me excited for a challenge Tetsuya...I'm disappointed.." Akashi talked low and mockingly.

**_Disappointed _**

At the words of Akashi sentence, Kuroko's posture wavered for a second. The Haunting and jubilant emerald switched to a fearful light blue, before once again morphing to the previous green.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in anger for the first time since his wild personality change. His shoulder hunched like an aloof animal waiting to pounce and his teeth grit in rage.

Without a word, Kuroko appeared with the ball in his hands, in-front of Akashi ,who took a slightly defensive position.

"..What's wrong Tetsuya?...Hit a sore nerve?.." Akashi asked in blatant sarcasm and disregard.

In an instant, Kuroko morphed back to his past self. The smile again creeping back to the face of the Phantom.

"..Oh no Seijūrō...I wasn't angry at you...You see...Some dogs just don't know their place.." Kuroko responded happily

Akashi chuckled, which seemed to ignite a macabre glint in Kuroko's eye.

"..I couldn't agree more Tetsuya.." Akashi said with a unnervingly joyful tone of voice.

Kuroko shifted.

"..But remember Seijūrō...A light shouldn't get to close to a shadow...It might split..." Kuroko ended with a gleeful giggle.

Akashi was about to remark, before Kuroko sprinted at him. He prepared himself, squaring his balance and holding his footing to jump at any moment.

Kuroko was now about a foot away from Akashi, yet the red head didn't back down.

What Akashi didn't expect, was for his eyes having trouble detecting the depth of where exactly the teal haired boy was. They kept un-focusing to the point, that he saw two Kuroko running at him. One ran left, while the other ran right. Akashi, following his natural instinct, leapt to his right.

Only for his hand and arm, to be met with air.

The swish of a ball going through a hoop, sounded behind him. In a sudden burst of confused hysteria he swiveled to see behind him.

Kuroko stood there with a smile that could rival death's touch. His eyes glinting ominously.

"..You should look, before you act Seijūrō...**_I could have seriously hurt you there_**.."

* * *

Kuroko couldn't stop the pain.

Kuroko couldn't stop the ringing.

Kuroko couldn't stop the agony.

Kuroko couldn't stop the laughter.

Kuroko couldn't stop himself from crying.

**_"MAKE IT STOP!"_**

Nothing answered his call.


End file.
